


Broken memories

by yahstarfish



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), ghsotbur pls help me cope with depression, i want death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahstarfish/pseuds/yahstarfish
Summary: Basically Ghostbur but instead, he lived until the "Doomsday" event and he can now only remember bad memories. I want to write sad things help me please.
Kudos: 12





	Broken memories

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll continue it, probably not lmao. if u see this, idk why u're here

**I heard there was a special place,**

The sounds of the TNT disappears as he stares off the edge

**Where men could go and emancipate**

Wilbur fell to his knees.

**The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers**

His eyes clouded with tears.

**Well this is place is real, you needn’t fret,**

Tears stain his cheek as he watches over the now blown up land. 

**With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, Fuck Eret,**

Tommy and Tubbo’s screams echo in his ear, as they try to fight for their land.

His once thought allies, Techno and Dream, watching over his now blown up land.

**It’s a very big and not blown up L’manberg.**

Withers spawn as more TNT go off.

**My L’manberg**

He stares at his broken land

**My L’manberg**

He cries for his unfinished symphony 

**My L’manberg**

He walks to the edge of the cliff

**My L’manberg**

He turns around, ready to fall. Through the sounds of TNT and screams of defeat, all he can hear is the shouts from Phil, arms reaching out trying to catch him.

**“My L’manberg Phil. My unfinished symphony, forever unfinished.”**

He doesn’t wait to hear what Phil has to say. He slowly backs off the cliff as he lets the gravity pull him into the remains of L’manberg. He falls off.

**_“It was never meant to be”_ **

* * * *

Wilbur sat up from the from the ground, head pounding. He groans as he tries to stand up. He then notices his skin has become a shade of pale grey. “What..” He tries to remember what he has last been doing. He jumped off a cliff… then what? Oh. Was he dead now? Definitely. He was dead now. Was he a ghost though? How come when Schlatt had died he didn’t become a ghost? His train of thought was interrupted when a Fox looking character appeared. “Oh, Wilbur thank god your okay i-” He stares blankly at the fox man. “Who are you?”

* * * *

“He seems to have lost his memories,”

“But he remember dying and L’manberg being blown up” 

“So? What does this mean?” 

Wilbur was now sat in a room with Tubbo, Tommy and Whoever the fox man was. But what they were saying, forgotten his memories? It was such an absurd idea. He remembers everything: L’manberg getting blown up by techno, dream and Phil, him trying to blow it up first, losing the election, Schlatt exiling him and Tommy. But something didn’t seem right… His mind was filled with empty patches. What happened after they lost the election? How did the country rebuild? And if Tommy and Tubbo weren’t lying, then was fox boy is truly his son?

“Ghost Wilbur, ahah Ghostbur….. can you hear me”

Tommy stood in front of him, waving his hand in front of his face. 

“Hmmm”

Was all he managed out. The fox boy seemed disheartened at his current condition. 

“Wilbur, I mean uh.. ghostbur, are you sure you do not remember me?”

He stared blankly at him. He remember the name but couldn’t relate any memories to it.

“Fundy…… no”

Fundy’s spirits sunk. 

“I’ll go get Phil to see if he can help.”

Funny runs off. Phil? Oh right. His dad. He tried to save him when he fell off the cliff. But what could he do? He seemed to be in shambles now what with his memories gone.

“Ghostbur, why don’t you try and tell us what you remember?” Tubbo asked, taking a seat on the floor to hear him better.

“Well, we wanted independence against Dream, but Tommy lost the gun fight with him, but we somehow got out country’s independence-“

“yeah cause I gave dream my disc’s” Tommy interrupted with

“I- I don’t remember that. But-bUt I do remember losing to schlatt and getting exiled, then I blew L’manberg up and after a while, Dream and Techno blew it up more. Man, a lot of sad things have happened on the server”

“yeah but what about the happy things? Li-like when we got independence, When Fundy was born, every time you were proud of him, when we won the war with schlatt and the fun times we had rebuilding l’manberg, even after you blowing it up… do you not remember those moments?”

….”No”

Was that his problem? His eyes appeared more dull than before. 

“i can’t remember feeling happy”

“Oh”, was all that managed to escape Tommy’s lips. “Ey, it’s whatever, we-we’ll help do whatever we can to help you remember right Tubbo?

Tubbo nodded enthusiastically. He wasn’t sure how much two children help do but he smiled and thanked them anyway. 

* * * *  
“Oh man”

Tubbo sighed as he had ripped his paper lantern again. Tommy stood there laughing at the poor boy as Techno and Phil guided Wilbur through the steps. 

“We used to make these all the time when you were a boy and you made them a lot with Fundy. You were so happy when we wrote wishes and let them loose into the sky, Maybe this’ll help you remember.”

Even Fundy was trying to make the lantern, Trying in any way he can to bond with his father to bring back memories.

Unbeknownst to Wilbur, Making these lanterns was ingrained in his memory and he was done in a mere matter of minutes. 

“Now write something and let it go”

Despite knowing that Techno and Phil helped destroy L’manberg, There was something so comforting about being there with them that he wouldn’t have cared if they blew L’manberg up again.

But what should he write? He knows immediately as he scribbles a few letters down. 

“I want to be happy again…. ᵖˡᵉᵃˢᵉ”

Feeling content, he looked over at Techno who was already done. They walked over to the edge of the cliff as they both let go.

* * * *  
_“TECHNO GIVE ME BACK MY PAPER”_

__

Wilbur was now chasing His twin brother around a small picnic blanket they had sat up. Phil just stared and laughed at the two. Tommy was basically interrogating Tubbo after finding him next to the road. It was the annual lantern festival and Phil made it an annual thing to bring his sons to the event.

“Will, here’s another paper, let your brother have that one” Phil waved a blue piece of paper in front of him. 

Wilbur puled a face at techno and ran off to get the paper. Techno came over and sat next to Wilbur as Phil taught them how to fold it.

“Now, when you’re done, you can grab a pen and write a wish.”

Wilbur thought very carefully about what he wanted to write. Unlike him, Techno just drew the world.

“Why did you draw the world son?”

“world domination.”

“Okay….”

Phil made a reminder to ask him about that later on.

“What are you writing Wilbur”

He showed Phil his lantern

“I wanna be a good person”

“Aww”

Phil patted his head. 

“Wilbur, know that no matter what, you will never be the bad person to me. Now, come on, let’s let them go.”

Wilbur, Phil and Techno walked to the edge of the cliff, and slowly but surely, all three of them let go of their lanterns and watched as they floated amongst the rest.

As soon as they were done, Techno ran off to find a friend he had met before, Dream. Techno said he was the only person who could beat him, even if it were just wooden stick fights.

“What did you write dad?”

Wilbur looked up to his dad, hope gleaming in his eyes. Phil bent down to pat his head.

“I’ll tell you later”

Unbeknownst to Wilbur, Phil’s lantern only had three words written on them: “Please protect them”

* * * *  
“Fundy, do you know what to write?”

“No, I don’t even know how”

Wilbur chuckled at his son. He bent down to show his lantern to him. 

“do you know what this says? It says “I will always love you” 

He picks up his son and cradles him in his arms.

“I will always love you, no matter what.” He extends his pinky out to his son. “I promise”

He gives his widest grin to his son. Fundy cheers as he grips Wilbur’s finger. He chuckles as he grabs both his and Fundy’s lantern, Scribbled with random shapes and brings them to the cliff.

“Now let go” 

…

..

.

“dad, even without mum here…..

Will you still love me as much? Are you sure you aren’t going to one day leave me?”

Wilbur looked shocked at his son. 

“Of course, I will always love you, to the moon and back. And no matter what…”

He brought his son into a warm embrace

“I’ll always be with you”

* * * *

Wilbur’s eyes filled with tears. Phil had always been so mean in his memories but why was he so kind in these? His memories with Fundy were filled with nothing but disappointed screams and arguments of his son telling him off. 

He looked over to Techno, eyes blocked with tears as they fell and made his skin burn.

“Why..?”

Techno didn’t answer, He started back at him, with the same amount of pain.

He remembers asking Phil if he was proud of him and getting nothing but angry shouts in return. He remembers returning to his son after blowing up the country, ready to apologise and having to watch as his son turns his back on him. He remembers Dream and Techno playing as kids, with wooden swords, joking about taking over land and power, and then finally making it happen years later.

His cheek burned as the tears got faster and more frequent.

“Why did….. why did we change so much?”

Techno didn’t answer. Instead, he brought Wilbur into a hug, letting Wilbur’s tears fall onto his cape.

They both stood there on the edge of the cliff, crying into each others shoulder for who knows how long, with nothing but the lanterns, lighting up the sky.


End file.
